It's A Boring World
by ArendAlphaEagle
Summary: We knew what a world without Milo would be like thanks to 'World Without Milo', but what would its inhabitants think of it? This fanfic looks into it when a certain Melissa Chase thinks back of the weird encounter with the crossing guard, and talks with her other classmates about it when the teacher runs questionably late for class. (Oneshot)


_Author's Note: I suppose all of you know about the episode 'World Without Milo'. You know, that one episode where Elliot got to experience a workd where Milo Murphy didn't exist, It's a Wonderful Life-style. In the episode, it was basically a dream come true for Elliot, who sees Milo's bad luck as a threat, until he realizes that it's boring without any danger, and he feels pointless without danger._

 _Now there were a few fanfics I've seen based on this episodes, mainly ones based around Elliot's harsh words said to Milo at the beginning of the episode. However, I haven't really seen one about_ someone else's _perspective in this Milo-less world, mainly the ones who already live in here. Wouldn't they yearn for a little more excitement, too? So, here's my take on a fanfic like that. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Melissa sat rather bored at her desk of her science class. Usually, school was always pretty boring around here, but Melissa would rather have their teacher drone about the topic at hand, or even gush about her desk again, than this.

This being, the teacher running late for class.

For the previous cases, Melissa had at least someone to listen to, even if the lessons sounded boring and the desk praising was cringeworthy. Now there wasn't really anyone to be distracted with.

Well, except for the rest of her class, which she don't know about at all, or even can remember the names of each student.

Although, she vaguely remembered the name of one student. They've been in the same science class for a few months now, but heck, so has everyone else. Melissa learned this guy's name out of pure coincidence: when that weird crossing guard guy was yelling about some guy she never heard of.

But according to said crossing guard, she and her classmate were that guy's best friends.

Maybe all crossing guards were crazy.

Welp, she got nothing else to do. Might as well break the ice.

"Hey", Melissa said to his classmate. "…Zeke, was it?"

"Actually, it's Zack, but close enough", he replied. "What's up… umm… What was your name again?"

"Melissa", Melissa replied. "Just wanted to start a conversation to kill the time. Don't wanna get bored to death now the teacher's a no-show right now."

"I understand", Zack said. "It's already so boring in class, but now it's even more so."

"Umm, sorry for the intrusion, but could you keep it down a little", a voice asked. "My schedule says that we're not supposed to talk during class."

The voice belonged to a dark-haired girl on the other side of the classroom, wearing a pink sweater with a striped collar.

"Well, there isn't really anyone to stop us right now, is there?" Melissa retorted playfully.

"I don't know", the dark-haired girl mumbled nervously, "Mrs. Murawski could walk into class at any moment."

Mrs. Murawski was the name of their science teacher. Melissa kept forgetting that, in spite of that desk gushing stand out so much.

"Well, if she does, we can stop talking", Melissa objected. "Until then, no one's gonna stop us."

"Fine", the dark-haired girl sighed. "Do what you want, Melissa."

"Wait, you remembered her name?" Zack asked.

"Of course I do", the girl replied. "I've studied everyone's names ever since the first day of school. I can't help it, I'm a bit of a perfectionist."

"And you never fell asleep once?" Melissa asked.

"No, I found it rather enjoyable", the girl said.

"That sounds like an absolute nerd", a bespectacled boy with a checkered polo next to the dark-haired girl droned.

"And you sound like an absolute hypocrite, Bradley", the girl scoffed.

"Whatever", Bradley sighed.

"You know, since you seem to know everyone's name around here, might as well introduce yourself", Melissa suggested.

"That's fair", the girl agreed. "My name is Amanda. And Mr. Grumpy over here is Bradley."

"Yeah, we noticed", Zack noted.

"Hey, since we're in an introduction round", a stocky boy next to Bradley said, "you can call me Mort."

"You know, I'm pretty sure we should've had our introduction round months ago", Melissa pondered.

"Umm… I'm Chad…" a stocky boy with braces next to Melissa rose up.

"Yeah yeah, quiet", Melissa retorted.

A short silence fell.

"Soooo… weird morning with that crossing guard guy, right?" Zack finally said.

"Oh right!" Melissa exclaimed. "He was kind of the reason I want to talk to you in the first place. You know, since that's how we met, kind of."

"And me…" Chad added.

"Right, and you", Melissa admitted.

"Um, yeah, that guy's a total weirdo", Bradley chided. "Says there's supposed to be a kid around causing trouble by just being there. Who ever heard of someone like that?"

"The safety inspector, I suppose", Amanda said. "But nothing else rings a bell."

"Yeah, and he's supposedly my best friend", Zack noted.

"And mine too!" Melissa added.

"And I'm supposedly jealous of him", Bradley scoffed. "Why would I ever be jealous of a troublemaker?"

"I've heard that he supposedly has a crush on me, too", Amanda noted.

"Say, Amanda, did you catch the nonexistent kid's name?" Melissa asked. "I forgot what it was."

"Something along the lines of… Milo Murphy, if I recall correctly", Amanda answered.

"Ugh, as in Murphy's law?" Bradley said. "That sounds so cheesy and made up."

"It wouldn't be surprising if Elliot made all of that up, indeed", Amanda agreed. "Oh, that's the name of the crossing guard, by the way."

"Well, he does sound like he knows the guy pretty well", Mort noted. "And it seems like that kid brings all of us together somehow."

"You mean, like that crossing guard guy is from a parallel universe that DOES have a Milo Murphy and everyone knows him, and stuff?" Chad speculated.

"No one asked you to make conspiracy theories, Chad", Melissa chided.

"Sorry…" Chad apologized.

"Although, I think I would enjoy life better if that Milo kid existed", Melissa pondered. "I mean, if that kid causes trouble around with his mere presence, wouldn't that be more exciting than this snorefest here?"

"Yeah, I bet that life would be less boring with him around", Zack noted.

"Yeah, but for the wrong reasons", Bradley grunted. "Life would also be a wreck with a walking disaster magnet."

"Well, that's probably why that Milo kid is not your best friend, according to that crossing guard guy, at least", Melissa snarked.

"I don't know, Melissa, Bradley has got a point", Zack said. "Someone like that Milo guy could make life a lot more difficult when needed."

"Think it like this: if everyone keeps away from him, he would probably be just as lifeless as we are right now", Melissa explained. "He'd have no friends and he'd feel lonely."

"That's true, I suppose", Zack pondered.

"While I agree with that sentiment, I'm not sure if I can be friends with someone like Milo", Amanda faltered. "As I said before, I'm a bit of a perfectionist… and he… well, can cause a perfectionist's nightmare, supposedly."

"Maybe that's why he would've had a crush on you", Bradley scoffed.

"What?!" Amanda barked.

"I think what he meant was that someone like Milo would admire someone who puts lots of effort making life as perfect as can be", Mort clarified.

"Yeah, what he said", Bradley sulked. Somehow, it was delivered in a way that it didn't feel genuine.

"Y-you mean… someone like me?" Amanda stuttered, blushing.

"I mean, probably", Mort added.

"And honestly, I think you would find life more enjoyable with a little more excitement in your life", Melissa noted.

"What? Life's already perfect for me the way it is", Amanda said. "I can schedule and plan everything perfectly, without any trouble, or change, or whatever! It's nice, predictable, and troubleless."

Melissa cocked an eyebrow out of doubt to Amanda, who began shifting her eyes.

"…Fine", she admitted, "it _can_ be a little boring at times. But I'm still not sure I can handle calamity every day."

"That's fine", Melissa noted. "But at the very least, we can all agree that life needs a little more spice… and I think Milo would be the key to that."

"But what if Milo's presence eliminates something else?" Chad argued. "Like the squirrel's ability to talk?"

"Personally, I wouldn't mind that to be gone", Melissa said. "Those squirrels annoy the heck out of me."

"Well, that's something I can agree with", Amanda said.

"I found them fascinating", Mort admitted.

At that moment, a woman walked into class. Melissa recognized her as the principal, but like with the science teacher, couldn't remember her name.

"Greetings, class", the principal began, "I'm sure you're all wondering where Mrs. Murawski is. Unfortunately, she won't be able to meet class today, due to an accident with a squirrel. Said accident will be settled in court, so we won't able to see her in a few weeks. Since it all came so sudden, we spent the last half hour finding a substitute teacher, and today's substitute was the only one we could find and attend class today. So, I would like you all to be introduced to…"

By then, an anthropomorphic zebra stepped into the classroom.

"…Mr. Zebra", the principal finished. The then asked the zebra. "You can handle this, right?"

"Don't worry, principal Milder, I got this", the zebra replied.

"Good", the principal affirmed. "That will be all, children." She left the classroom.

"Alright kids, I want you to wake up and pay attention now", the zebra announced. "You too… _Kevin_."

* * *

Candace woke up. She had one of the weirdest dreams just now. First, the talking zebra that always called her Kevin showed up again, but that's hardly a point since she always sees him somehow.

No, the _actual_ weird thing is that the dream wasn't even about her, or anyone she knew! It was about a bunch of middle schoolers sitting in class, and talking about stuff. Most prominently, about another kid that doesn't even exist, but would cause calamity if he did. Like how? Doesn't the mysterious force already do that?

From what she can remember squirrels also could talk in this weird dream of hers. Candace was absolutely grateful squirrels couldn't actually talk. They already gave her enough trauma thanks to Suzy.

Of course this wasn't a completely weird dream, since Candace had seen weirder. One time was another dream she had, where Phineas and Ferb were busted and Jeremy proposed to her.

Although, that was a dream inside of Perry's dream. Don't ask how Candace remembered a dream she only had in someone else's dream.

Ugh, whatever. It was 3 in the morning, definitely no time to wake up for school, so Candace went back sleeping.


End file.
